


An unusual morning

by ackermess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, So Married, cute couple things, erwin has no impulse control, hint erwin really likes promare, promare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermess/pseuds/ackermess
Summary: When Levi woke up this morning, the last thing he expected was to find his husband with his head in the sink, furiously rubbing blue, BLUE, hair dye into his head.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	An unusual morning

Levi had woken up relatively late, as it was the weekend and they had stayed up the previous night to watch a few films they hadn’t gotten around to watching yet. Mostly they were movies recommended to them but they found themselves enjoying the ones they both had wanted to see for a while but never gotten around to. Originally Erwin had wanted to watch movies related to halloween (such as Hocus Pocus) but Levi had denied that suggestion quickly. He knew Erwin had all of those movies memorized and could recite them by heart. Erwin had sulked for a bit but recovered quickly when learning one of the movies featured two characters similar to the two of them. A goofy, muscular bright eyed firefighter as the protagonist and a stoic and slender leader of the burnish group as the false antagonist, had had the two of them hooked from the start. They had agreed to watch it as the last movie of the night, and when the clock turned towards the extremely earlier parts of the morning and all the other movies had been consumed they huddled together and pressed play for the last time. Going to sleep after that however had been hard, as the movie's climax had been so exhilarating they were both running on post-movie adrenaline. Thankfully they had made sure to have this movie marathon on a Friday night, and so ensuring they both could sleep in the next day.

Levi yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he walked into the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks. There, clear as day, Erwin stood with his back turned to the smaller man and his head in their sink; COVERED in blue paint. Had Levi not realised what it was or if it had been something more purple or red Levi’s mind would have jumped to conclusions fitting within a horror movie. Thankfully the paint was such a bright blue there was no way to misinterpret it for anything but what it was. Standing there with only pyjama pants on with the blue dye covering his neck, head and majority of his arms, the blonde seemed to be washing out the dye when Levi walked in.

“What the hell is going on?” Erwins head flew up from the sink and turned towards the sound of Levi speaking. “Levi?” He asked; but as he opened his eyes water and dye ran down his face and into his eyes, stinging and forcing him to shut them once more. After quickly shutting them and trying to rub the water out, he continued “I’m dying my hair blue”. His hands grasped at air as he searched for a towel before locating the one he had gotten out for this “activity”. With it he dabbed at his face so as to not get more water and dye in his eyes. He seemed to have the sense to not use one of their newer towels at which Levi was grateful.

“I can see that” Levi replied, “but _why_ are you dying it?” he had a sneaky suspicion that he knew the answer, but did not want to believe it to be true. The new movie they had watched last night –the one featured a blue haired firefighter with a burnt arm– Erwin seemed to have loved. Levi had enjoyed the movie too but perhaps not as much to warrant a change in appearance. The raven haired suspected his husband to have connected with the protagonist, both of which having a fucked arm and relatively similar personalities. Surely Erwin was not so stupid as to now model his entire look after a fictional character– no scratch that he definitely was that stupid.

Holding back a sigh Levi waited, watching Erwin dry his face off, thankful his husband was using an old towel, he waited for an answer he knew he would not like. “Well, as you know, I really liked the main character from the movie we watched last night–” Levi crossed his arms and stared “–and I figured as we have similar features–” Levi was outright glaring now “–I simply thought I could dress up, or well down, as him for tonight’s halloween party?” His hand was scratching at his neck, and he had the sound mind to at least look somewhat bashful of himself. He didn’t say anything more after that, only waited for what Levi had to say. After a few moments, and not being able to take the silence that followed, Erwin grabbed the hair dye box and showed it to the angry little man standing before him.

“It says it’s a semi permanent hair dye, and it’ll be gone in a few washes!” Levi, in turn, having realised his husband wasn’t as much of an idiot as he originally thought, still sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Whatever, that’s fine as it’s your body” he looked up at Erwin “but I thought we agreed on going as a zombie and mummy?” As much as Levi had pretended to hate the idea, he had found it in himself to like it, if not for the reason that it could somewhat pass as a couples costume. They had even gone together to shop for their respective outfits in the last couple of days; they made it into dates to make it more appealing. Levi would have been the mummy while Erwin would have been the zombie. He also knew Erwin had been looking forward to going as one (he’d caught him practicing his gurglings and general zombie sounds around the house ever since they decided on their costumes) so this sudden change in plans came as a surprise for Levi.

Erwin was back with his head in the sink, trying to rinse the last excess dye “Yes I know, but I couldn’t help myself” he threw the old towel over his head and started drying it “but I even found a wig for you!” A black eyebrow was raised “What do you mean you “found a wig” for me?” Levi was getting worried. He turned around and looked at the clock he kept on his nightstand to see it reading 12.37 pm. Had Erwin deliberately woken up early to hastily run to the mall to buy not only hair dye for himself but additionally a wig for Levi? And if he had done that, had he managed to find clothing for them as well? No, Levi thought, they had worn clothing that would be hard to find in stores any other time of the year. It being halloween probably made it even harder to find anything relatively similar.

“I found a wig that matches the false antagonist for you!” the blonde, by now a blue haired, explained. “along with that I found a Hot Topic and managed to find items that suit the character perfect! I even went to a second hand store and found things for the firefighter” Hanging the towel around his neck he passed Levi out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. He marched over to the foot of their bed where two smaller and one larger bags stood untouched. How had Levi missed those when he woke up? He watched as Erwin benth down and reached inside, rummaging for a bit to finally pull out a pair of matching leather pants and jacket. He held them up with a grin too big for someone who woke up mere minutes ago. He threw the pants and jacket on the bed and continued his rummaging in the second bag.

“I didn’t look for a cravat or a shirt with ruffled sleeve edges as I know you already own some” this time, to Levi's horror, he held up multiple leather harnesses and belts. Instead of waiting and watching with anticipation for Levi’s reaction he continued to the third and last bag. Which seemed to be from a second hand store close to their house. From this he pulled up an entire firefighter outfit, completed with boots, gloves and a utility belt.

“They aren’t completely accurate to the movie, but a bit of paint will do the trick” He looked so happy standing there Levi didn’t have the heart to nag him. When Levi finally managed to speak however all he got out was ramblings.

“What the fuck. Erwin what the hell” he stared at the outfits in disbelief. “How early did you wake up to go get all of this?” He wasn’t mad, by this point he was more impressed by the man's dedication to find everything they needed in less than half a day. He might even have planned this before they went to bed last night.

“Hm?” Erwin had turned his back towards his husband to put all of the items into a more neat state on their bed. “Oh not too early, around 9.30 or so. I didn’t want to get stuck in the morning rush nor go out too late and have everything sold out on me.”

“I see. So you managed to get a good night sleep at least. That’s good” he said, but silently continued _that’s good to know he wasn’t doing all this because he’d become delusional from sleep deprivation_. This was something Levi kept to himself. “Have you at least had breakfast?”

“Yes I have, and I made some for you as well. It’s sitting in the fridge for you” he said. His eyes were still bright and staring straight at Levi. “So what do you say, will you go with me as these characters?”

Levi mulled the thought over in his head, weighing the pros and cons of the decisions. The more he thought about it the more delighted he became as well. In the end he came to the conclusion he would go along. How bad could it be? He had found himself relating to the burnish leader the same way he suspected Erwin to relate to the firefighter. Furthermore Erwin had worked all morning trying to make this as good and accurate as possible, and who was Levi to stomp on his excitement? Besides, now they had two costumes each. Perhaps they could recycle the previous ones for next year or other themed parties in the future.

“Okay” he finally said “Okay, I’ll go with you as the firefighter and the burnish leader. HOWEVER I will not be doing any sort of role play while in costume. Skit or otherwise.” Erwin looked beyond ecstatic, and assured Levi he had no plans for any form of skit or role play-esque plans in mind. Levi nodded and together they went down to the kitchen. Levi to have, in his mind, some well earned breakfast and Erwin to have a nice lunch. They talked over some of the finer details of their costumes, Erwin deciding to paint parts of the missing bits of his after lunch and Levi agreeing to try on his as well. That way they had time to let everything dry and go back to the store to exchange anything that wasn’t Levi’s size. Levi looked up at his husband who had gone out of his way to make this as great as possible for them, and smiled to himself. He might look ridiculous with his hair bright blue, but he had assured him more than once on their way to the kitchen that the dye was semi-permanent and would wash out. Watching Erwin open their fridge to take out the breakfast he had prepared for Levi, he stood on his toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and said “Thank you, Erwin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Halloween!!  
> I really wanted to do something for halloween but didn't have the time so this is one day to late. Also once again this is unbetad so I hope there aren't too many errors.


End file.
